Acéptalo
by Diluz
Summary: ¿lo aceptas?


* * *

**Hola!**

**Sí bueno, sé que debo publicar IRREAL pero aun no lo tengo del todo preparado y hoy se me ocurrio esto, espero que les guste, a ver si se contentan un poco esperando el otro fic.**

**Gracias a todos**

**Diluz**

* * *

- Rose – gritaba un joven rubio, alto, de porte elegante, él se encontraba en el extremo del pasillo abarrotado de estudiantes, ya que era cambio de hora, y qué hora! Les tocaba la hora de almuerzo – Rose, espérame.

La joven pelirroja, de la misma edad, recién comenzaban su sexto año en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, a pesar de que al comienzo no se llevaron nada bien con el paso de los años, su querido primo Albus logró que no se mataran entre ellos, porque si no fuera por Albus que también quedo en Slytherin, jamás hubieran conocido al rubio y talvez hubiera podido cumplir con lo que le dijo su padre el primer día de clase " no seas muy amigable con él Rosie, el abuelo Weasley jamás te perdonaría si te casaras con un sangre pura", pero bueno, casi siempre cuando te dicen no hagas esto, lo haces con más empeño, y ella era una Weasley.

- ¿Puedes explicarme qué te pasa? - preguntó el rubio un poco molesto de haber tenido que correr mas de dos pasillos persiguiendo a la pelirroja.

- A mí pues nada – respondió Rose en el mismo tono que Scorpius

- Claro que te sucede algo, ¿por qué te vas corriendo cuando Mandy me invitaba a salir? ¿Acaso estás celosa? - su cara cambio a tener una sonrisa muy seductora por la cual cualquier chica hubiera suspirado.

- Ja! - respondió más molesta que antes y también un poco ruborizada que sean amigos no significaba que era inmune a Scorpius Malfoy - ¿celosa yo?

- Sí Rose – afirmó el joven rubio acercándose más a ella que estaba apoyada en la pared.

- ¿Así, qué te hace pensar eso? - preguntó aun no se daba cuenta de la cercanía del rubio, estaba más preocupada por desmentirlo.

- Pues, veamos, te molestó que Mandy se acerque y me invite a salir – dijo Scorpius como si fuera lo más obvio mirándola triunfadoramente.

- Tú sí que tienes el ego mas grande que James para pensar eso – dijo la pelirroja molesta por no sabe como negar semejante acusación.

- No, solo digo lo que veo – dijo el rubio

- Pues déjame decirte que necesitas lentes estás viendo mal, vamos que me moleste eso – dijo Rose ayudándose con una mano para restarle importancia, el rubio se la cogió en un momento de de distracción

- ¿Por qué lo niegas? Te molesta que salga con ella – respondió el rubio mas seguro de lo que decía.

- Pero molestarme ¿por qué? – dijo Rose sarcásticamente – todos somos libres de salir con quien queramos, ¿si o no? – exclamó Rose con una ceja alzada – así como yo pude salir con Matt ¿verdad?

- Eso es diferente Rose – dijo Scorpius cambiando su semblante a uno molesto - ese era un idiota, no solo quería tener una cita contigo – terminó apretando tan fuerte su puño que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

- Eso no es cierto, Matt era un buen chico y ustedes se encargaron de arruinar nuestra cita – dijo más molesta recordando los sucesos.

- Rose, él quería otras cosas, créeme – dijo aún molesto – pero eso no viene al caso tu estas celosa por lo de Mandy – afirmó otra vez.

- Deja de decir tonterías Malfoy – dijo Rose – yo no estoy celosa – sus mejillas se habían tornado de color rojo como el de su cabello y sus ojos irradiaban fuego.

- No son tonterías – dijo sonriendo - ¿Cuándo aceptarás que te gusto?

- Por Merlín tú si que estas loco – dijo Rose riéndose nerviosamente.

- Vamos, no lo sigas negando – dijo, acariciando el rostro de ella con la mano libre.

- Cállate – respondió Rose lo más seria que pudo, porque la cordura la perdería en cualquier momento, el Slytherin acariciaba su mejilla tan dulce, con la otra mano tenía entrelazada la suya, Merlín, sabía que no iba a resistir más.

- ¿Lo aceptas? – dijo el rubio y luego al ver que ella cerraba los ojos con sus caricias, la vio tan hermosa, sus ojos se posaron en esos labios que tanto deseaba desde hace unos años, sí, porque Scorpius no podía negar que desde cuarto año comenzó a pensar en Rose como algo más que una amiga, se asustaba cada vez que amanecía soñando en que la besaba y esos sueños con el pasar de los años se volvían más frecuentes y cada vez le pedían más y más. También cerro los ojos y poso sus labios en los de ella, la besaba dulcemente y en un momento llegó a pensar que debía terminar porque no tenía respuesta de los labios de la pelirroja, cuando le daba el último beso sintió el movimiento de sus labios igual de dulce que los besos de el, no pudo evitar sonreír en medio del beso y querer más, pidió permiso para entrar en la boca de la pelirroja y ella aceptó gustosa a la vez que ponía sus brazos en el cuello del rubio y acariciaba su cabello, Scorpius rodeo con sus brazos su cintura y comenzó a acercarla más a él, para profundizar el beso, cuando el aire les falto tuvieron que separarse para respirar, aún con las frentes juntas.

- Sí – dijo Rose que seguía con los ojos cerrados pero sonreía, el rubio al escuchar la confesión abrió los ojos y la vio sonriendo, sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados y pensó que los suyos deberían estar igual, sonrío también.

- Te quiero – dijo Scorpius ampliando su sonrisa, Rose abrió los ojos sorprendida, el rubio pudo observar el color de sus ojos tan cerca, ese azul que tanto le encantaba, se dio cuenta que también tenía un poco de celeste, le encantaban, le encantaba todo de ella.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Rose un poco confundida, ¿acaso el rubio le había dicho que la quería?

- Te quiero Rose Weasley – repitió Scorpius, no tenía miedo de decirlo, ya no quería ocultarlo más y luego de recibir eso beso de Rose que sobrepaso sus expectativas, no lo menos que quería era negarlo, además ella había admitido estar celosa. ¿significaba que sentía lo mismo no?

- Yo también te quiero Scorpius Malfoy – dijo sonriendo y acercándose para volver a besarlo, se volvieron a besar con más necesidad que la primera vez por muchos minutos.

- Ya era hora – dijo una voz que ambos reconocieron como la de Albus – estaba preocupado por encontrarlo en otra pelea pero la única pelea que veo es quien se como la boca del otro mas – dijo Albus con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Cállate – dijeron a la vez sonrojados por lo que decía Albus – ya vete – le dijo Scorpius haciéndole señas a su amigo que aún no habían terminado.

- Ya, ya – dijo Albus levantando las manos – los dejo, los dejo, no quiero seguir viendo como se comen, muy asqueroso por cierto.

- Vete – dijo el rubio sonriéndole, ya tendría tiempo de matarlo pero ahora lo primero, vio como su amigo se iba y volteo a ver a su pelirroja, sí porque era suya, solo suya.

- Mataré a Albus – dijo ella para terminar con el silencio.

- Rose… - dijo el rubio pensando la mejor forma de explicarle todo lo que sentía – yo te quiero, desde hace mucho, solo que he sido un tonto y he perdido mucho tiempo, pero ya no quiero más…, quiero que seas mi novia – le sonrío, de esas sonrisas que solo eran para ella, esas tiernas que ella era la única que recibía - Rose Weasley ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

- Sí, claro que quiero Scorpius Malfoy – dijo sonriendo, le dio un corto besos – te quiero.


End file.
